Yuzu Miyama
Yuzu Miyama (美山ゆず Miyama Yuzu?) is a character that debuted in manga Volume 23 Chapter 114 and Episode 159 of anime. She is a Pop type idol with citrine as her theme color. Physical Description As flag of Mexico looks similar to Italy's with Spanish language, Yuzu is a blend of Rui Murakami and Ren Harumiya. She has Rui's black hair and clothing style, while her ponytail and dark brown eyes resemble Ren's. She wears yellow moon earrings. Her outfit is a long-sleeved navy blue shirt with "Chica" printed on the center (Chica means "girl" in Spanish). She also wears red skirt, yellow stocking, and lime green shoes. For summer (episodes 168-170) she wears a white T-shirt with printed green "Beyond" on the center, green skirt, white socks with green lines above it and green Mary Jane shoes. Personality Yuzu is very energetic and cheerful. She loves playing her guitar and has a great passion for dancing. She at times can be tired but with support, turns back to her lively self. Background Yuzu became interested in idols after discovering the freedom and excitement of it, which was a strict contrast to the traditional dancing she partook in. Since then, she has dedicated herself to musician and has studied guitar and dancing ever since. She appears to be quite lucky as she is seen throughout the series meeting several idols she is a fan of. Relationships Lucy Haywood: Yuzu and Lucy have good relationship with each other. Lucy helps Yuzu with her transformation by either a target shooting task or by helping her specifically. They don't have as intimate or as fun relationship as Lucy does with Yuriko or Ayami, but it still is really good. Ayami Otonashi: Yuzu thinks Ayami is sweet, as both have great sense of music. Aiko Hanazuki: Yuzu knows how Aiko being a good patissier, so they often together. Yuzu wishes to be the best cook and learn how to cook dessert, however. Rui Murakami: Yuzu looks up to Rui as her best friend and suceeded to become an idol whose love for dancing matches her partner. By the end of series, Rui respects Yuzu's love for dancing and approves of her skills. Ren Harumiya: Ren is another close friend of Yuzu's, as well as another one of her co-members in Latin8. When the two first met, Ren was very sharp and serious with her and Rui, especially with Yuzu having a frequent habit of saying "me gusta" that contrast to her catchphrase as bring good luck. As the series progresses, Ren warms to Yuzu supporting her through everything she does. Trivia * If you look closely in Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town Episode 16, there is a billboard that shows a teenage girl who looked identical to Yuzu Miyama, although it is never revealed she related to Yuzu or not. * Yuzu has a tendency to say "Me gusta!", a Spanish word similar to Japanese "daisuki", which means "I like". * She is the only member of Latin8 who is not from European country. * Her voice actor, Yuka Otsubo, shares her first name and surname syllable with Yuka Ōruri from spin-off Story of World: A New Miracle. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Spanish and Hispanic characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols